The Noah's Diaries
by emodragon4life
Summary: The Earl said that the Noah had to start a diary of their own. This is what they wrote. I apologize if the characters aren't really in character. I hope that you like it. rated M for 2nd part of Skin Borak's diary.
1. Road Kamelot

Okay, so this is basically my very first thing like this as a fanfic. I usually just write my own stories, but decided to try this. I really hope that you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the character in D. Gray-Man. If I did, Would I really be writing this?

And the first writer is:

Road Kamelot

* * *

Okay, so the Millennium Earl told us that we need to start something of a diary for one reason or another, so here I am! This is Road Kamelot for all of you reading this! The Earl gave each of us a topic for today and they all happen to be the same. Well, my topic is why I became a Noah. I guess I'll start at the beginning.

Whenever I was little, I used to live with my mother and father. We were all so happy. We didn't have a lot of money, and I couldn't afford a proper education, but we had each other. Then one day, that bastard of a general came to town…

"Anyone that seems suspicious to you, kill them! If they are akuma, then this we are merely doing our job. And if they aren't, then we'll just say that they were helping the akuma to kill the people of the town. Heh heh heh."

Now just so you know, this man is a general of the Black Order, but he was really corrupt. He usually killed people just for the fun of it. He seemed like he was more of an akuma than the akuma themselves. The akuma get something out of it, but he didn't.

Well, the general and his men had been in town for only about 2 weeks whenever something happened. You see, our village was at war with other villages because our land was actually very good for farming. Well, on that day, everything changed…

"WHO THE HELL IS BOMBING US?! You rotten beggars planned this from the very beginning didn't you?! Well, I'll show you what happens to those who go against the Black Order!" He pulled out his gun and fired 2 precise shots, one at my mother and one at my father. Both struck right in the heart.

"Road…we…love…you… Never...forget tha-." Those were the last words that my parents ever said to me. I remember for the very first time that I was truly sad with the way that my life turned out. I remember feeling lost, like I would never smile again. But the thing that I remember most of all, is anger. Anger and hatred. I wanted nothing more than to kill that bastard. The next day is when I met the Earl.

"Are they your parents?" At first, I thought that the Earl was a creep in league with General Thompson, the bastard who murdered my parents. But whenever he looked at me, he looked like he would cry.

"I can bring them back if you want?"

"What's the point? He'll just shoot them again. Besides it won't be like it was before. So why bother?" What the Earl said next was the thing that really got to me.

"Would you like the power to kill that man? If so, then be with me and the clan of Noah."

"And I would be able to kill him?" If what he says is true, then I think I just found a new family.

"You could do what ever you wanted. So what do you say?" He stuck out his umbrella to help me up.

"Of course, Earl-sama."

And that was that. And know I think that is all for today. NOW where did Lero go? I want to play with him and Tyki! LLLEEEERRRRRROOOOOO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

* * *

Okay, so that was the first entry. I really hope that you like it. Please tell me what you think and click that nice little button down at the bottom.

Oh, and I have no clue how they really became Noah. This is just my way. It goes along with my story.

Well, see ya!

emodragon4life


	2. Tyki Mikk

Really sad that no one reviewed, but oh well. Maybe I'll have better luck this time.

Now on with the entry.

Oh, and also I don't own D.Gray-Man. I never have and never will.

Okay, so for ANYONE who is reading, the diary entry this time form:

Tyki Mikk

* * *

Huh. Well, the earl is doing another weird thing with these stupid diaries, but I guess that I have no choice but to do it.

This may surprise many people, but I was actually a father. I had twins, Rachael and Phillip. My kids were my life. I always worried about them whenever they weren't right by my side. I had heard that General Thompson of the Black Order was coming through our town and everyone was excited. Well, everyone except Phillip that is. He didn't like the thought of that man being near our home.

When I asked him why, he answered, "I heard that he kills people without a reason. He also is said to never die. Whenever he was within his human life span, he had killed a girl's parents because the town that his troops were in at the time was attacked. He said that they had planned that and then shot the parents in front of there daughter. He's a heartless monster who doesn't even care whose life he destroys. Daddy, please don't let him stay here, please!"

The fact that my son was begging me not to let someone stay here was strange enough, but add him yelling at me, this showed me that he was really scared of this man.

"If he does have to stay here, I will do everything in my power to protect you all. If he does hurt you somehow, then I will kill him, I promise you all."

"Daddy, please don't kill him unless he kills us, okay?" For once, Rachael actually has a voice of kindness.

"I actually can't promise that Rach. If he hurts you guys, I'll just be so angry, that I won't stop till he is dead. That's how much you guys mean to me. You all mean more than this town. More than all the money in the world. But let's not worry about that tonight, okay? Let's go to bed and have sweet dreams. Goodnight Rachael, goodnight Phillip."

"Goodnight Daddy." I can still hear them saying this in unison. Still hear them going upstairs to go to bed. Still feel how it felt to kiss them goodnight, and how it felt to have good dreams instead of nightmares.

The next morning, he was there. He was a horrible man just like I had thought. He said that they were going to stay in our town, and expected everyone to do as he said.

I was sadly expected to be the one to put him up while they were in town, being the mayor and all. So I took him to my house and introduced him to my children.

"This is Rachael and Phillip, my kids."

"Tch, what disgusting little creatures. Make sure that they stay out of my way, understood?" I wanted to strangle the man then and there.

"Sir, I will show you to your room." That's my Phillip, as courteous as ever.

"Fine. Better not be messed up and look horrible as this town does. When can I expect dinner?"

"It will be done in about an hour, Sir. I can come get you if you wish." Hopefully, Rachael can keep her temper under control while he's here. As long as he doesn't hurt or insult Phillip, she should be fine.

"Very well. Well boy, where's my room?"

"Please, follow me." Although the Black Order is known for helping people, I can't help but be wary of this man. He comes across as just like my son had said, a cold, heartless monster.

Well, it had been three days and everything had been alright. None of his soldiers had attacked anyone for no reason, he was barely around our house, and I was able to take my kids to the circus.

"What did you all think?"

"I liked it daddy. The lions were really cool." Rachael never seemed to have any fear. One of the main reasons why I had to worry about her.

"I like the clowns and the elephants. They were so cool." Phillip, always so timid. He and his sister are perfect opposites.

"WHERE THE HELL HAS EVERYONE BEEN?! WE HAVE TO PACK UP TO LEAVE, AND YOU ALL GO TO THE CIRCUS?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU ALL?!" And here is the reason that I hate that man the most. Rachael was barely keeping her mouth shut, and Phillip was hiding behind my legs. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to be over.

When tomorrow came, everyone was at the edge of the village to see them off, my kids and me at the front of the group. What happened next is what killed me.

"Well, my group and I better get going. And I would like to do something that shows you all exactly how our stay here was. Lifting up his weapon, he fired two shots, both at the sides of my legs, right through Rachael and Phillip's chests.

"Our stay was_ sooo_ good that we could've died and been happier. So long peasants."

"No. Rachael, Phillip hang on! Were getting the doctor!"

"Sorry Daddy…Cough…I love… You……"

"Yeah…Love you…forever…"

"Phillip?! Rachael?! NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE WAKE UP! PHILLIP!!RACHEAL!!" I sat at there graves crying for days when he appeared.

"Would you like me to bring them back? I could give you both of them back." I looked up to see a ridiculous fat that reminded me of one of those rabbits that my twins were always so fond of.

"It wouldn't be the same. They would be different, I know it."

"Then would you like revenge? On the ones that did this to you? To them?"

"Not ones, one. And are you saying that you can give me this power? To kill him and make his death miserable?"

"Of course, Tyki Mikk, if you agree to become a member of the Noah."

"Okay. Sounds good, so what is you name?"

"I have many different names, but you can call me the Millennium Earl."

"Okay, well then. Thank you for allowing me this chance, Millennium Earl."

"Well then, follow me and allow me to introduce you to Road, another Noah who also wants that man killed." Before I left their graves, I lent down and told my kids one last thing.

"Rachael, Phillip, I will keep the promise I made to you. Goodbye for now, my twins."

And I eventually did. But, that's basically it for why I became a Noah. And right now, I have to go. Road already found Lero and is now looking for me.

* * *

Okay, so that's it for this part. Anyone who read, please review. Even if you just say 'Hi' that will make me happy. Or if you want to tell be how stupid you think I am, please tell me.

Well, bye-bye for now.

emodragon4life


	3. Skin Borak part 1

Well, here's the next Diary. I hope that everyone likes it.

The Diary this time will be written by, Drum roll please:

Skin Borak

**Road: **Are you done yet? I want to play some more. Not be stuck here with you.

Yes, yes. Just let me do the Disclaimer.

**Road: **emodragon4life owns nothing! She's just a very weird person who keep me here to keep her company while the twins are away. So she owns none of the D. Gray-Man characters. Just the ones that she made up. BYE-BYE!!!

*from emo corner* You didn't have to be so mean about it.

* * *

These diaries are just a waste of time. The only reason that I'm doing this is that I was promised extra sweet food at meals from now on, so I'll do it.

The Earl said to write about why I really became a Noah. The reason would end up being simple, sweets. Not just any sweets though. These sweets were made specially by my wife. Yes, I had a wife. She was the most beautiful woman that you would have ever seen. She was even sweeter than the sweets that she made daily.

My wife and I had a nice little 'shoppe' as she called it. All she ever made were sweets. Everyone in town loved her, and no one who met her could hate her. She was always the one who wanted a family, but I was scared. Yes, I, the Noah of 'Wrath', was scared. I didn't grow up in a good family, and I was afraid that I would turn out like my father. My wife though, she was the one that would have made an amazing mother.

While our Shoppe did good business, I still worked down at the fish market tot earn more money so that my wife wouldn't have to work so hard. Life was wonderful, until the fog set in. That's when he appeared.

General Thompson was the most member of the Black Order. We needed help because of the recent deaths and everyone in town was happy to have him there. When he came to town, the mayor insisted that everyone be there to honor him.

"Welcome to our town, General. Thank you for your help."

"Do not worry about it, sir. I'm happy to help."

That is when I knew that something was wrong with him. His answer was to robotic, to fake. I looked down at my wife and she had this look of horror across her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong." My wife only had that look whenever she had a nightmare.

"Th-That's him. That's the man wh-who…who…" Even though she didn't finish her sentence, I knew what she was talking about.

He was the man who raped her.

(in the real world, not the diary)

(narrator's point of view)

"Road!!!! Get back here with my hat!!"

"No way, this is too much fun!! Besides, this is the only way that you'll play with me!! We need more players." Just then Road notices Skin's bag of candy.

"ROAD!!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Now with both Tyki and Skin chasing her, she turns around and

"Nya, nya, nya nya nya! Catch me if you can Tyki-pon and sweet tooth!!!!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" The chase begins again.

* * *

We interrupt this diary in order to bring you a special news bulletin.

The explanation of why Skin Borak became a Noah has stopped for two reasons.

1)Road became bored with only Tyki to play with as Lero escaped.

And

2)I have to go to bed now because of school.

Well, please review and tell me what you think so far.

Also, because of the content of the next chapter, the rating will go up. I apologize if any one who reads this doesn't like things that are M-rated, and will not be reading this anymore, but I thank you for reading this as far as you have.

Well, please review. It's simple. Just click that little button in the bottom-left corner, type in whatever you want(or just good, bad, or hi. I don't care.), and click submit. Well, till next time.

BYE-BYE!!


	4. Skin Borak part 2

Well, i hope that anyone reading this isn't that upset with how long it's taken for me to up-date, but I am proud to say that this has actually been the longest chapter that I've written. Also if you haven't noticed yet, the rating for the story has gone up from rated T to rated M, specifically for this chapter. Now, if you still want to read but don't want the details that are in this chapter, I will be posting an edited version of this chapter in a few days(hopefully)

**Road:** Very big hopefully considering how lazy you are.

**Tyki: **Road, be nice she isn't lazy.

Aww, thank you Tyki. So kind.

**Tyki: **She just prefers sleeping.

*in my own little corner* Thanks for nothing.

But I have been working. School just has had me swamped.

This is the first time I typed a part of this at a computer since

the first part of Skin's diary. Where is he any way?

**Road: **He said that he didn't want to be around someone so pathetic as you. And he also is still looking for his candy. *sweetly-sinister smile*

*from emo corner* I'm not that pathetic, am I?

**Road: **Great. So who's doing the disclaimer now? I did it last time.

**Tyki: **Fine I'll do it. emodragon4life does not own any of the -Man characters that actually apear in the series. All she has is an over active imagination and a lot of free time when not working on school work. So please don't sue.

*still in emo corner* Don't forget the warning!

**Tyki:** Yes, yes. If was getting to that. In this chapter there is a rape scene that took the longest time because she hasn't ever done anythings like this before. I you wish to not read the rape scene, check back in a little while for the edited version of this chapter. Now, please enjoy.

* * *

My wife used to travel the country selling her sweets, and catering for people. She was hired to do many different types of events. Birthday parties, anniversaries, retirements, just to name a few.

She was hired to cook for some Black Order troops who were returning home from a dangerous mission. During this time, she never new what type of a man Thompson was. This was all way before she and I had ever met. She told me everything that had happened that night, because she was scared that I would leave her for it.

She had just finished serving the dessert when the general asked her to stay and enjoy with them. She told me that she was really flattered that he offered. (this was back when Thompson was thought to be a hero and good) The next part is hard to explain from my point of view, so I will tell you exactly how my wife told me.

"I remember sitting there laughing with everyone. It was getting late and I was supposed to make breakfast for the troops, so I told them goodnight. When I got back to my room, I changed into my night clothes and went to bed. I woke up to someone knocking on my door a little later. I went to see who it was, and when I saw General Thompson, I asked if everything was alright. He said that everything was fine. I had thought that he was going to leave, but he just stood there. I asked if I could help him with something, and he smiled a smile that would make the Earl look sane.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Right after he said that, he pushed me hard against the wall and kissed me. It took me few seconds to realize what was going on for two reasons, one: I was in shock, and two: I had hit my head really hard against the wall when he pushed me.

When I had come to my senses, I pushed him away and asked him what he thought he was doing.

"I'm doing just what you want me to do." I told him that I didn't want him to do anything like what he was doing. He told me that I might as well enjoy it, because I had brought it on myself, and it was going to happen one way or another. When he grabbed my arm, I attempted to fight him off. The more that I struggled against him, the more aroused he got. When he got me to the bed, I was tired from fighting him off, and I was starting to bruise from all the places he had hit me.

He threw me on the bed and I attempted to get away. He grabbed me and activated his innocence. This particular innocence was supposed to grab anything and hold onto it. He set one of the parts on each of the bed posts. The other ends went around my wrists and neck. The last one he said was "a surprise for later."

He started with my night shirt first, slowly pushing it up over my chest. When he got it as high as he could, he took a double edged knife and cut it away from my skin, letting the knife touch my skin, not enough to cut it, but just enough to scare me. By this time I was in tears, but I didn't beg him to stop, knowing that that would just make him want to do more.

He looked at me like I was nothing but a piece of meat and he was a starving dog. He leaned down and put his face between my breasts.

"How beautiful. I wonder if they taste as good as they look." He took his mouth and started licking all over my right breast. He then started playing with the left one. He made it to the nipple, and started suckling on it.

"I was wrong, they taste even better." He then swirled his tongue around it while sucking. After a few moments, he got bored and bit it hard enough to draw blood. He finally got the reaction that he was looking for when I screamed. He gave the same torture to the left that he had to the right.

He then decided that even though he loved how I reacted to his "gentle touch," he wanted to go lower. He slowly went down my waste until he got to to the edge if my underwear. He licked me through them, and then looked at me.

"You taste even better down here than you did up at you're sweet breasts. I wonder if you taste better yet on the inside."

He picked up the same double-edged knife that he used before. Instead of cutting the sides like you would have thought, he started from the top in the center. He slowly cut down, making sure to hit my...well, I just can't say it. I don't know if I can go on telling anymore."

After I reassured her that nothing that that barbarian of a man did to her would ever change the way that I feel about her, she continued.

"He cut off my panties, and stuck his nose close to my leg. I started to panic, so I drew my leg back and kicked him as hard as I could in the face. After that, while he was still getting over the shock, I screamed for help as loud as I could, but no one came.

"You ignorant bitch! You'll pay for that!" He grabbed the leftover strap. "I hadn't planned on using this, but you leave me no choice." This strap was then hooked around my ankles, as all of the straps could he any shape that he wanted them to be. It then was connected to the strap around my neck.

"This way you won't have to worry about your legs getting tired and then falling in the way whole we're having fun. Heh-heh-heh."

He sat up after making sure that my legs were properly sucurred, and sat back to take of his pants, seeing as he wasn't wearing a shirt. When he did, it put me face to face with his manhood. Oh, and just as a side note, you're much bigger than he is Skin." I actually have to admit that I felt, well superior to him.

"Well, what d'ya think? Pretty impressive, right?" I told him the truth about what I thought. I told him that I've seen snails with better packages than what he calls "pretty impressive" Needless to say, he didn't like that comment one bit. He slapped me as hard as he could across the face. "You stupid bitch! Just for that comment, I'm not going to prep you like I was going to. Heh-heh, have fun. I know I will."

Without any more warning, he shoved in all at once. I screamed out louder than I ever thought possible. It felt like I was being ripped in two. Skin, the thing that you need to know is that I was a virgin. He kept pounding back in and grunting in pleasure. I eventually became numb from pain and almost blacked out. I was ready to be sick from the fact that he was taking such pleasure from raping me. He sped up and with one last grunt, he came inside me.

He pulled out, deactivated his innocence, put his pants back on, and left. When he was gone, I got up, ran to the bathroom and I threw up. I stayed. In the bathroom all night crying.

When morning came, I we already in the kitchen cooking. One of the soldiers came in while it was only me and hugged me. "I'm sorry. We all are. When we heard what he was going to do, we tried to stop him. He used one of his innocence and knocked all of us out. When we came to, it was morning." He must have noticed how tense I was, because he let go of me. I told them not to worry about it, and I thanked him for at least trying to help. I think that he knew that I was hurting more then I let on. All through breakfast, I noticed that the soldiers were trying to keep Thompson's attention away from me. I silently thanked all of them, because I knew that they would get in trouble with him. When they were done with the meal and had lunch packed up for them, they left. I was glad that they didn't get punished in front of me."

I was ready to kill the man who looked at everyone like he had never done nothing wrong. What made me even more pissed was that he was the one that hurt my wife so badly and yet he never got punished. I looked over at my beautiful Karien and saw that she was putting on a brave face in front of everyone, but I knew that she was terrified. After he had gone past us, one of the soldiers looked at us and paled. I noticed that he was blind in his left eye. I looked at Karien and she had a sweet smile on her face. She looked over at me and pulled me to her in a loving embrace.

"That's the soldier that approached me the morning after Thompson did what he did. The who apologized." I looked over at him and saw him smiling. I nodded at him and he took off.

Karien and I spent all of our time at our shoppe. The days went by and finally, it was time for Thompson to leave. I had to go work at the shipyard today, and I was worried about leaving her alone. After she eventually pushed me out of the house, she gave me huge goodbye kiss, I left for work.

I came back from work, and I was just about three blocks away when I saw the same soldier who smiled at Karien and me come running towards me.

"You have to come quickly! Your shoppe is on fire!" I ran along side him. I asked him if he knew where Karien was.

"I haven't seen her since we came in town. I've tried to stay away from her so that Thompson will stay away from her and not realize who she is." We finally got to the shop and I saw all of our hard work up in flames. I looked around and I was yelling for Karien. I went to the back ally when I remembered that we had an emergency exit so that if you were in the back if the building, you could get out. What I saw when I got back there was enough to make me sick.

There was my Karien, with her hands tied together behind her back, her clothes in shreds around her body, and she was clutching something in her mouth that shocked me. I looked behind me when I heard laughing. I turned and saw General Thompson standing there smirking at me, the soldier's body lying behind him.

"Looks like those two whores got what they deserved." He looked at the soldier with disgust. "Andrew finally got what he deserved, after the way that he acted while we were in this town."

The next day, we had a double burial. At my request, Andrew, the soldier who had watched out for my wife all those years ago and while the groups were in town this time, was buried next to my lovely Karien. I stayed there longer than anyone else and just thought about how I hadn't lost one of the most important people in my life, but two, and the second wasn't Andrew.

"She was pregnant." I didn't know who, but some one was behind me and you could feel the sadness radiating off him. "When I found her, she had the ultra sound in her mouth. I was going to be a father, and her a mother."

"Would you like me to bring her back? I can't do anything about your child, but I could bring back your wife."

"No. It wouldn't be the same. Maybe one day, but not now."

"Then would you like revenge on the general? I could give you what ever you needed, if you joined me."

"Make sure that there are sweets, and you can consider me your Rage."

And that's how it happened. And I'm tired of writing this diary entry. What ever, next time I'll tell about what happened when I met Road and Tyki. That should be fun.

* * *

Well, that was that. I really hope that you enjoyed. I have truthfully

never done anything like this in my entire life. I really hope that

it wasn't to bad. If you have any pointers, please tell me in a review.

**Jasdevi:** Heaven's knows, she need it!

YOU'RE HERE! YAY!!

Everyone, meet my favorite Noahs and the inpriation for this story:

JASDEVI!!

**Jasdero:** I feel like a star.

**David: **Get used to it. As she said, we're her favorites.

I have most of their diary planned out already, so they shouldn't take as long.

**Jasdevi: **Please everyone, review. If not, she has to suffer Road and Tyki destroying her non-existant self-esteem even more so than they already do. Uh, no offence or anything ed4l.

For you two, non-taken.

Well, **please review.**

Until next time.

**ed4l**


	5. Skin Borak part 2edited

Okay, as promised, this is the edited version of

Skin's first entry, second part.

I wasn't sure where to cut it off,

because it never made sense when I

took it out of the story. So the only thing different is that

I changed a few words at the end of the scene.

Okay, so since it's late and the Noah wouldn't come for a "repeat",

I will do the disclaimer for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I, emodragon4life, hearby state that I do not, nor will i ever in real life, own -Man. Only in my most favorite dreams does this happen, and even then it's taken away. So please, don't sue.

* * *

My wife used to travel the country selling her sweets, and catering for people. She was hired to do many different types of events. Birthday parties, anniversaries, retirements, just to name a few.

She was hired to cook for some Black Order troops who were returning home from a dangerous mission. During this time, she never new what type of a man Thompson was. This was all way before she and I had ever met. She told me everything that had happened that night, because she was scared that I would leave her for it.

She had just finished serving the dessert when the general asked her to stay and enjoy with them. She told me that she was really flattered that he offered. (this was back when Thompson was thought to be a hero and good) The next part is hard to explain from my point of view, so I will tell you exactly how my wife told me.

"I remember sitting there laughing with everyone. It was getting late and I was supposed to make breakfast for the troops, so I told them goodnight. When I got back to my room, I changed into my night clothes and went to bed. I woke up to someone knocking on my door a little later. I went to see who it was, and when I saw General Thompson, I asked if everything was alright. He said that everything was fine. I had thought that he was going to leave, but he just stood there. I asked if I could help him with something, and he smiled a smile that would make the Earl look sane.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Right after he said that, he pushed me hard against the wall and kissed me. It took me few seconds to realize what was going on for two reasons, one: I was in shock, and two: I had hit my head really hard against the wall when he pushed me.

When I had come to my senses, I pushed him away and asked him what he thought he was doing.

"I'm doing just what you want me to do." I told him that I didn't want him to do anything like what he was doing. He told me that I might as well enjoy it, because I had brought it on myself, and it was going to happen one way or another. When he grabbed my arm, I attempted to fight him off. The more that I struggled against him, the more aroused he got. When he got me to the bed, I was tired from fighting him off, and I was starting to bruise from all the places he had hit me.

*enter rape scene*

He finished up, deactivated his innocence, put his pants back on, and left. When he was gone, I got up, ran to the bathroom and I threw up. I stayed. In the bathroom all night crying.

When morning came, I we already in the kitchen cooking. One of the soldiers came in while it was only me and hugged me. "I'm sorry. We all are. When we heard what he was going to do, we tried to stop him. He used one of his innocence and knocked all of us out. When we came to, it was morning." He must have noticed how tense I was, because he let go of me. I told them not to worry about it, and I thanked him for at least trying to help. I think that he knew that I was hurting more then I let on. All through breakfast, I noticed that the soldiers were trying to keep Thompson's attention away from me. I silently thanked all of them, because I knew that they would get in trouble with him. When they were done with the meal and had lunch packed up for them, they left. I was glad that they didn't get punished in front of me."

I was ready to kill the man who looked at everyone like he had never done nothing wrong. What made me even more pissed was that he was the one that hurt my wife so badly and yet he never got punished. I looked over at my beautiful Karien and saw that she was putting on a brave face in front of everyone, but I knew that she was terrified. After he had gone past us, one of the soldiers looked at us and paled. I noticed that he was blind in his left eye. I looked at Karien and she had a sweet smile on her face. She looked over at me and pulled me to her in a loving embrace.

"That's the soldier that approached me the morning after Thompson did what he did. The who apologized." I looked over at him and saw him smiling. I nodded at him and he took off.

Karien and I spent all of our time at our shoppe. The days went by and finally, it was time for Thompson to leave. I had to go work at the shipyard today, and I was worried about leaving her alone. After she eventually pushed me out of the house, she gave me huge goodbye kiss, I left for work.

I came back from work, and I was just about three blocks away when I saw the same soldier who smiled at Karien and me come running towards me.

"You have to come quickly! Your shoppe is on fire!" I ran along side him. I asked him if he knew where Karien was.

"I haven't seen her since we came in town. I've tried to stay away from her so that Thompson will stay away from her and not realize who she is." We finally got to the shop and I saw all of our hard work up in flames. I looked around and I was yelling for Karien. I went to the back ally when I remembered that we had an emergency exit so that if you were in the back if the building, you could get out. What I saw when I got back there was enough to make me sick.

There was my Karien, with her hands tied together behind her back, her clothes in shreds around her body, and she was clutching something in her mouth that shocked me. I looked behind me when I heard laughing. I turned and saw General Thompson standing there smirking at me, the soldier's body lying behind him.

"Looks like those two whores got what they deserved." He looked at the soldier with disgust. "Andrew finally got what he deserved, after the way that he acted while we were in this town."

The next day, we had a double burial. At my request, Andrew, the soldier who had watched out for my wife all those years ago and while the groups were in town this time, was buried next to my lovely Karien. I stayed there longer than anyone else and just thought about how I hadn't lost one of the most important people in my life, but two, and the second wasn't Andrew.

"She was pregnant." I didn't know who, but some one was behind me and you could feel the sadness radiating off him. "When I found her, she had the ultra sound in her mouth. I was going to be a father, and her a mother."

"Would you like me to bring her back? I can't do anything about your child, but I could bring back your wife."

"No. It wouldn't be the same. Maybe one day, but not now."

"Then would you like revenge on the general? I could give you what ever you needed, if you joined me."

"Make sure that there are sweets, and you can consider me your Rage."

And that's how it happened. And I'm tired of writing this diary entry. What ever, next time I'll tell about what happened when I met Road and Tyki. That should be fun.

* * *

Well, there ya have it.

The edited version of Skin's diary. I really hope that you all like it.

And thank you to:

**M.A.Y.4:** I had put this in chapter 3, but it somehow got deleted. Thank you for being my very first reviewer! I hope that you still read the story, even though the rating changed.

**whiteninjaalchemist:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, even with the rape scene. And in case the to your question didn't get to you, General Thompson isn't a general in the series. He's one that I came up with from my own mind.

Well, hope that y'all

(yes y'all, I live semi-south and have a lot of my friends laugh when I say this)

liked the story.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. ^ ^

**ed4l**


	6. Author's Note

Heya! Now, I know that I'm taking a little while to up-date

**'The Noah's Diaries'**, but I have a very good reason.

I broke my wrist and am know having to type with one hand.

Plus, since I do most of my typing on my iPod, it takes me a little while.

But, even with that, I have some of freetime now. I have already

turned in my research paper (which I think is nothing but a waste of time),

turned in my Spanish 3 binder, and written an essay over the Catcher in the Rye.

Not to mention all of my other class work and everything that goes on on a normal basis

(dealing with friends and family issues)

and I am wiped. I will have the next chapter out soon though,

I promise. Well, till next time.

**ed4l**


	7. JasDevi

Hiya everyone! I'm really sorry for

not up-dating in so long.

I actually haven't had time.

My school went to 7 periods a day

and I'm swamped with work.

Well, I really hope that you like the new

chapter. This was actually the original

inspiration for writing this fanfic.

And the noah today is:

**JasDevi!**

They are my favorite noah and I

hope that you enjoy.

Since everyone has abandoned me today,

I'll do the disclaimer my self.

**Disclaimer: **emodragon4life does not own D. Gray-Man in any way, shape, or form. If she did, there would be a lot of Yaoi. But since there sadly isn't, then she obviously doesn't.

* * *

**J:** Okay, now all we have do is write about the reason that we became Noah, right David?

**D: **Yeah, that's right. So how are we going to do this? Are we both going to write at the same time, or what?

**J: **How about you do the writing and I'll tell you what to write. That sounds good to me.

**D: **You just don't want to write. I guess that we do want it legible. And your a maniac about writing. Okay so where do we start?

We actually grew up in a nice sized town. Our family wasn't all that big. It had started out being Mom, Dad, and us two. When we were four, our mother had our baby sister, Kovu. We always called her our present, since she was born on our birthday. Our dad loved being with all of us, but he loved being with Kovu the most for she was the only one of us who had any interest in taking over dad's blacksmith business. Jasdero was more interested in learning how to do things around the house, as was I. We loved being able to do these things for mom, dad, and Kovu.

Sadly, our town was ravenged by disease. We still have no idea what it was, buy we lost our parents to it. We were 14 at the time, and Kovu was 10. We moved to a different one of the bigger cities where we opened a new blacksmith and silversmith shop. Kovu would work in the shop, as she was the only one out of us who new how to do the work required, while we took over things in the house. We were happy with this arrangement for years. Kovu got to work as a blacksmith and silversmith and we helped with publicity. Things were really slow at first, but people eventually saw that sis' work was better than anything else in the city.

We lived in the city for 3 years and by that time, we has quite the reputation. People who came and needed something could stay and watch Kovu work, while we would serve the customers drinks and sandwiches, if they ordered one. While sis didn't like her specialty, she was the best at making guns. The people who were our regulars knew this, and if they had to ask for one, they always paid her extra. Unfortunately, Kovu's reputation also attracted trouble. General Thompson had heard about sis and her specialty, so he decided to pay her a visit.

It was one of the slower days at the shop, and Kovu was working on a silver statue for Mrs. Joehanson's granddaughter's birthday when he came in.

"I'll be with you in a minute. Just let me finish this." Even though sis wasn't looking at him, we were and we saw his disbelief that a young girl was the famous blacksmith and silversmith that everyone in town talked about. You see, even though there are rumors about sis, they never mention her age because everyone who didn't know her would laugh and not ever come in. While she was working, we saw him looking all over the place as if this were a joke. Jasdero went over to him and asked if he would like anything to eat or drink. The way he answered was by ignoring him, which really ticked me off.

We heard Kovu sigh and we all looked over at her as she talked to him. "Thank you for waiting, why don't we sit down?"

"Very well." I could tell immediately that sis didn't like him, only because she was being really polite and not joking. She took off her bandanna that kept her hair out of her fact and helped keep her cooler.

"I have a job for you. My troops and I are headed off to war, and we need weapons. I have heard that while you a an "excellent" blacksmith, your specialty is guns. That is what I'm interested in. I need you to build 200 guns for my troops." Halfway between his little speech, Kovu had gone rigid. She looked really pail and was becoming really mad.

"I'm sorry, but I won't do it. Now, if that is all that you wanted I am going to have to ask you to leave." As she went to stand up, we saw him pull out a bag that was filled to the top with money. All us, Jasdero, Kovu, and me, raised our eyebrows at this.

"I understand that this isn't something that you want to do, Miss Kovu. That is why I am willing to pay you this amount, plus a tip to do this for us. That is if you meet our deadline and do things as I say." Sis looked at the bag, and looked back at us.

"Let me discuss this with my brothers. I would like to know what they think about this." With that, sis came to talk to us.

"What do you guys think? It is a lot of money."

"It's up to you Kovu."

"We aren't the ones building them."

"I'm going to do it. I may not want to, but I know we need the money. The shop hasn't been bringing as much money as it used to, and both if your guy's jobs haven't been paying as much." Kovu walked back to the table.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent. I will be back in three days to pick them up." We all looked at him like he was nuts.

"General Thompson, what do you mean three days? It would take at least one week for 50, and you expect me to have 200 guns done in three days? It's impossible."

He looked at her with a look of utter disgust.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. If you value your and your brothers lives, then you will have them done in three days or else. Understand?" To prove his point, he pulled out his dagger and stabbed the table, breaking it right into.

"I will be back in three days to pick them up. You have until 5 o'clock on the third day. Have them all finished, or else." He picked up his dagger, grabbed the money, and left. Once he was gone, sis collapsed and we both ran over to her.

"I better get to work. Tell all of my appointments that I won't be able to do their items. Please apologize to them for me." With those as her final words, she got up, put her bandanna on, and went to work.

(I know nothing about making guns, so if I'm really wrong, I apologize. This is just how it is going to be for the story)

She worked for the first day getting all of the skeletons made. After that, she started making the metal work that would go on the gun to give it weight and make the accuracy better. She never stopped for a break, or to eat. We stood by sis and fed her while she was working. We honestly didn't mind doing this for her. It meant that we were able to help. When she got that done, she went in the back room and got a special mode for the bullets. She melted the steel down to a liquid and poured it in. What made the mold that she was using special was that it had a peg that hollowed out the center. When that would harden up, she would smith them out, put the gun powder in them, and use a special machine to compress the bottom to it, while then bottom is still a little warm, so that it would combine to the other parts without setting off the gunpowder.

She finished this part up and went over to her bedroom to get some sleep. While she slept, we took turns watching the materials so that they didn't break.

When she woke up the next morning, she ate a little breakfast with us and then went back to work. She started assembling the guns and was able to start on the details. She was only on the tenth gun when lunch time rolled around. By dinner time, she had her 100th gun finished.

"Sis, you need to take a break. Why don't you gave dinner with us?"

"Please Kovu."

"I wish I could, but I don't have time. We fed her dinner, and went to bed. I, David, got up to go get a glass of water and saw her using a different type of mold. I also saw her crying a little. I went over to give her a hug.

"Go back to bed David, I'm alright." She always knew when ever it was me. When we were younger, I asked how she always knew which one of us was behind us.  
"Because Jas-Jas and Vi-Vi both walk different and smell different. And Vu-Vu has a good nose."I knew that she had to have a good sense of smell, or as she said a good nose. l She was only five when I asked her, making both of us nine.

"Liar. Don't worry Kovu, we won't let him destroy our family. I promise that everything will be alright."

"David's right Kovu." When did Jasdero come down? "You don't have to worry. We will always be here. We'll all survive one way or another."

"Yeah, one way or another." When Kovu repeated this, I could see that she was close to breaking. "Get some rest you two, I have to get back to work, and you all have to be ready to make a big breakfast for all of us." Even though she said this with her usual smile, I knew that both both Jasdero and I had a bad feeling about tomorrow, but we went back to bed anyway.

When breakfast time came around, Kovu had only five guns left. She got back to work after she had sat down to eat with us. That was at 11.(okay, so it was more like breakfast for lunch)  
It was now 4:45, and sis was finishing up her last gun. All she had to do was finish assembling it and it would be done.

It was 4:58 and she was finishing the gun by sodering the details that he asked for. General Thompson walked in the door at 4:59 and looked at everything on the wall and then at sis.

"Are you sure that you're going to make it? You have 30 seconds left. Oh, make that 15." Kovu was hurrying to put the rest of the details on just as she went to secure the very last detail, the clock struck 5.

"Oops, so sorry, you didn't make it in time. Well, say bye-bye to brothers." Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he took all the guns and then took out his own gun and fired two shots, both of which nicked a lung on each side.

"Have a good life, my blacksmith, what's left of it that is." He walked out of the store, laughing so evilly that made all the killers in jail seem sane.

Once he was gone, we both ran over to Kovu, who was ignorantly trying to walk across the room over to the wall where her work area was. One of the customers who had been shopping in the grocery next door has ran to get a doctor.

"Kovu, sit down. You're losing too much blood."

"Kovu, please don't move. We don't want you to die. The doctor will be here soon." As Jasdero was saying this, he was crying. Jasdero never cries,and neither do I, but we were.

"I have to get to that wall. Please help me big brothers, Jasdevi, please." She never calls us Jasdevi either. She said that if she has enough air in her lungs to say both of our names, then why shouldn't she? This scared us soon much, that we couldn't move for a moment, until we heard Kovu coughing as she held the wall for support. She reached up and moved the concrete aside and pulled out a box. We ran over when she started to fall. We grabbed her and laid her on both of us, her head on one leg from each. She opened the box and showed us a pair of golden guns.

"I made these last night. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get done. Please, take care of each other. Don't forget me. Please promise me that you won't." We both told her the same thing at the same time, just like she always liked I'd to do.

"We could never forget you Kovu." we both started singing the lullaby that mom would sing to us.

_**When the sun begins to fade.**_

_**Mark the day to go away.**_

_**And the moon comes to see all.**_

_**The wolf will sing and we hear its call.**_

_**To the north, shine on and be brave,**_

_**Through the cold night you will save.**_

_**To the south, stay strong and warm,**_

_**And always fight through the storm.**_

_**To the east, try to get some rest,**_

_**Since the sun, to you, comes from its chest.**_

_**To the west, don't let greed take your heart,**_

_**If it does, then you don't have a start.**_

_**All you love and need,**_

_**All we will see**_

_**Please, my little one, don't cry**_

_**Says this wolf's lullaby.**_

We stopped singing, because we were crying. Kovu was dead. The doctor had come in while we were singing, and he too was crying.

/(*.*)\

When we had the funeral, the whole town helped pay for it, and everyone showed up. Many people brought things that Kovu had made for them and tried to give them to us. We told them to keep them, that Kovu would be happier that way. When everything was over, we went back to our home.

We hadn't been there for even five minutes, when someone opened the door.

"Would you like her back? Your sister?"

"Who ever you are, get the fuck out of our store! We just buried our sister, so don't joke like that. Besides, she would be mad at us for doing that." We looked back at who was talking and saw someone that looked like he was early for Halloween. But, even though he was smiling, we could tell that he was sad.

"Would you like to get revenge on him then?" Now he had our attention.

"So hallo-bunny, how could you do this? We don't need your help."

"You have no bullets, except those two that she put in them. What don't I modify them?" This guy had to be nuts. Our sis gives us these guns on her dying breath, and he expects us to just give them to him to mess with?

"You have some nerve to ask that. She gave us these as she died, and you expect us to just hand them over?!"

"No no, not the guns, the bullets. They only use a special type, right? I can make something like an imitation bullet. It can do what ever you want it to, plus you would have more power than that. What do you say?"

"You've got a deal, hallo-bunny."

**J: **And that's how we came to be. Now, we eventually were made to stop calling the Earl hallo-bunny, but we still do sometimes. Unlike sweet tooth, we never knew which Noah we were supposed to be. How did he know that he would be the Noah's rage David?

**D: **I don't know. Let's ask later though. I'm tired of writing.

**J: **Then I'll write a little. (enter maniacal laughing)

**D: **What?! Jasdero, don't take the notebo-...

* * *

* * *

Okay everyone, that's the end of the Jasdevi diary.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Also, I have ideas for two different diary topics,

so I would like to know if you have any ideas for different topics.

Just leave a review or PM me and I will tell you if I would

be able to use it or not.

As always, please review. ^ ^

**ed4l**


End file.
